The present invention relates to a parking control system including a parking meter with coin slots and a binary electronic unit cooperating with a number of indicating members.
Systems for providing a visual indication of accrued parking time and accumulated charges per parking space have been known heretofore. However, such systems make no provision for prepayment by the operator of the vehicle and thus do not lend themselves to central control over a number of parking spaces and to monitoring of such spaces in a manner whereby a single attendant is able to instantly ascertain which of such spaces is occupied by a vehicle beyond the authorized or prepaid time.